Revelations
by kyoto86
Summary: DBZ characters that have just been switched around. Radditz has a daughter and doesn't know what happened to her until...
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Aries!" shouted Bra over the boisterous crowd. Shoving her way through people who were fighting over shoes that were being clearanced, Aries sighed in relief as she exited the store. "Remind me why I bothered to come?" she sarcastically asked as she eyed the crowd. Shrugging, Bra just smiled as she turned around and winked appreciatively at a guy who was busily checking her out. He had brown spiked up hair and green eyes. "He ain't bad." whispered Bra, grin apparent on her face as she heaved her numerous bags across her shoulder. Shaking her head in amusement, Aries just laughed as they walked to the food court, which was situated, on the opposite end of the mall. Making their orders, they both sat down and began to scarf down. "Ya know, we need to find you a guy..." started off Bra as she swallowed her mouthful of coke. Blinking, Aries looked up at her in surprise. Choking on the french fry that was in her mouth, she shook her head as her cheeks turned a hue of red. "Don't even think about it! Besides, if a guy even does have an interest in me, my dad would probly test him or something." Aries replied. Raising an eyebrow, Bra was about to question when Trunks, Goten and Brolly pulled up a chair and sat next to them. "Hey!" greeted a cheery Goten, his usual smile plastered on that oh so innocent face of his. "Yo." Aries grinned as he hugged her. She was about to get up when Brolly sat down next to her. "Hi." he said in a deep voice. Blushing, she nodded her head in response. "So.... what have you two been up to this afternoon?" questioned Trunks as he warily eyed the piles of bags that were next to Bra. Laughing, Aries shrugged her shoulders as she replied, "Not much, just the usual getting dragged through crowds, nearly getting trampled over and getting buried with bags." "Hey! Not true." pouted Bra, but giggled as she realized what Aries meant. "Well, maybe true..." she trailed off as a blush crept up her cheeks. "Up for going to my house? We're gonna go watch a few movies and maybe train after." Goten offered as he gave Bra a once over. Earning him an elbow in his side. Looking at Aries, he grinned as she smirked knowingly at him. "Guess so." responded Aries, taking another sip of her coke. "Same here, but I wanna drop these off first." Innocently smiled Bra, making Trunks groan in annoyance. "Alright then.." he mumbled as he stood up. Each grabbing a few bags, they all piled outside into the deadly glare of the sunrays and death aisles. Hot pavement filled with bustling cars and people, aggravating and painful to any saiyan. Especially on the ears. "Geez, it's cooler inside of the mall, even if the air conditioning is broken." Aries whined as she wiped her forehead. Laughing in response, Brolly offered to take her bags. "Nah. I'm alright, thanks any ways." she quickly replied as she hurried over to Bra's car. Finally placing the last bag into her car, Bra encapsulated it as Trunks rushed her on. "Don't rush perfection." she sniped back, Trunks glaring at her, gave up as he picked her up. "C'mon." was all he said, as he took into the air. Goten taking off after him, Brolly was about to join when he noticed Aries was still on the ground. "Problem?" he asked as he descended to the black asphalt again. "Umm.... yea... can't fly..." stuttered Aries abashedly. Smirking, Brolly scooped her up and sped after the others. "Heyyyyy!!" shouted Aries as she leaned in closer to his chest. She didn't exactly like heights and it didn't help with Brolly speeding up to catch up to them. Landing on the front lawn of the Son's house, Brolly held onto Aries longer than needed. Blushing as he put her down, Aries fixed her shirt. "Thanks." she mumbled as she walked into the house. Following after her, Brolly grinned as he got a funny look from Goten. Shaking his head, Goten lead them all into the living room. There, they all grabbed a seat in front of the television and began to watch the video. Yawning, Aries noticed that Brolly was sitting next to her as she scooted closer to him because Bra was trying to nudge her way in between herself and Goten. Earning herself a glance from Brolly. Blushing in response, she felt his tail sneak around her waist. Looking up at him curiously, she met a blush of her own and a sigh of relief at her not pushing him away. Stifling a laugh, Aries leant against his shoulder as his tail placed her on his lap. "Little forward are we now?" teased Trunks as he watched the two. Eliciting a moan of annoyance from Brolly and a deep red blush from Aries. "Whatever." Aries replied as Brolly's arms encircled her waist. Bra was about to comment when Goten interrupted her. He was blushing as he did a move similar to Brolly, only his arms were around her shoulders, yet his tail was around her waist. "Loner..." muttered Aries as she saw Trunks by himself. Laughing, Bra agreed. "Want me to call Pan?" Goten asked as he picked up the cordless. Nodding, Trunks sunk lower into the armchair he was sitting in as he heard Pan's voice on the other line. A few minutes later, Pan had arrived and already she was placed in Trunks lap and he was gently kissing her on the neck. Aries was about to say a sarcastic remark when Brolly's hand turned her head around. Looking into his eyes, she wondered what he was up to. But she was silenced as his lips covered her own. Opening her eyes wide, she moaned as she leant into the kiss. Ignoring the others, the two of them continued to lip lock. Soon after, all three couples were tongue-tied. Breaking apart for air, Trunks and Pan excused themselves as they exited Goten's house. "We better be going to." spoke Brolly as he picked Aries up. "Talk to you tomorrow Goten, bye Bra." smirked Aries as she received a wave from Bra. She was under Goten with her arms wrapped possessively around his neck. Flying over towards Aries' house, Brolly was about to leave when Aries held onto his hand. "Want to come in?" she asked, praying to Kami that he would. Nodding, he followed her into the house. Smiling, she led him upstairs into her room. "Where's your dad?" warily questioned Brolly. "Out with my mom, they're going to be gone all week" she murmured as she closed the door behind them. Leading him up into her bedroom, Aries was sure to shut the door after her. Grinning, Brolly pulled her towards him. "Good." he breathed into her ear. Pushing her backwards so that she fell onto her bed, Brolly climbed on top of her. Kissing her, he deepened his kiss with an urgency as she moaned. Feeling his arms snake up her stomach, Aries writhed underneath his built body. "Do you want me to stop?" Brolly wondered as he took off her tank top. "No." she moaned loudly as he began to kiss a trail down her neck. Nibbling every now and then as he made a path of wet saliva. Grinding her hips against his, Aries felt him harden. Smirking, she lifted her right hand and began to slowly stroke him through his pants. Earning her a groan in response. "God damn." he murmured into her ear as he licked it enticingly. Taking off his muscle shirt, Aries admired the muscle that was rippling underneath it. Running her left hand idly up and down his chest, she took an intake of breath as Brolly latched onto one of her nipples. Moaning deeply, Aries felt his tail wrap around her waist as Brolly took off her pants. Laughing as he tripped on his pants as he stripped down, Aries whispered in a husky voice, "Cute... now get your saiyan ass back over here!" Smirking, Brolly climbed back on top of her and claimed her mouth. Licking the roof of her mouth, he nibbled on her tongue. Making her writhe underneath him. Not being able to take the friction any longer, Brolly bit the part in between Aries' neck and shoulder as he drove into her. Crying out in ecstasy, she arched her back, as he went in to the hilt. Gasping for breath, Brolly muttered, "Fuck..." as he pulled out of her until he was at the tip. Thrusting back into the tight heat, Brolly groaned as he picked up a moderate pace. Rocking her hips in time with Brolly's thrust, Aries picked up the pace. Screaming his name out in pure ecstasy, Aries couldn't help but drag Brolly down for a soul-wrenching kiss. Putting his arms on both sides of her head, Brolly kept up the fervent pace. Realizing that he was soon going to come, he pulled in and out of her warm entrance hurriedly. Crying out as she reached her climax, Brolly bit down on her neck and lapped at the blood. Remarking her where he had bitten her before, he muffled his climax in her shoulder. Pulling out of her, Brolly rolled over, pulling her on top of him at the same time. Stretching on him almost cat like, Aries snuggled into his chest as she fell asleep. Smile placed on her face. Brushing a few strands of hair away from her face, Brolly let the comforts of exhaustion and the sound of Aries' labored breathing put him to sleep. Yawning as she woke up, Aries wiped the sleep out of her eyes as she stretched. Hearing a pop and a crack every now and then, she was startled when she heard a low moan. Sitting up as she straddled whatever it was she was sitting on, her face turned crimson as parts of last night flitted through her mind. Rocking her hips back and forth unconsciously, she received another moan from Brolly. Cracking an eye open, and then the other, Brolly smirked as he saw the sight before him. Arms reaching out, he held onto Aries' waist possessively. "Mornin'." she smiled as she stretched her arms above her head. Placing them back down onto his chest, she lazily drew patterns on his muscled body. She was about to say something when her phone rang. "Damnit." she growled as she reached over Brolly. Not being able to reach her phone without having to move away from his body she asked, "Could you pass me the phone please?" Smirking at her, Brolly passed her the ringing phone. Answering it, Aries bitched, "What the hell do you want?" "Listen here brat! Your mother was the one who wanted to check up on you. And don't you dare ever talk to me in that tone!" boomed the voice on the other line. Wincing, Aries stuck out her tongue at the phone. Repositioning herself on Brolly so that she was more comfortable she answered back. "Love you too daddy. Any who I don't give a flying shit what tone I talk to you in. Now pass me mom." Stuttering, Radditz didn't reply. Hearing feet scuffling and growls in the background, Aries rolled her eyes. "Hi sweetie!" came the chirpy voice of her mother. "Mom! Don't call me that! Dad said you wanted to talk to me? Make it quick please, I'm kinda busy." she growled, but grinned as she heard her mom gasp. "Alright alright! Sheesh! Well just to tell you we'll be a week later than planned. We added more money to your account and Bulma said if you need any thing, just go over to her house. Alright? Well bye Aries. Have fun!" Aries was about to reply, but she heard the dial tone before she could utter a syllable. "Fucked up..." she murmured. Raising an eyebrow curiously, Brolly took the phone and placed it back on the night table. "Just my mom saying they won't be home for at least another week..." she muttered as she layed back down across Brolly's chest. Chuckling, Brolly sifted a hand through her unruly blonde locks as the other stroked her lower back. Shivering at the touch, Aries smiled at him as she rested her head on her arms. "Soo... whatcha want for breakfast?" she asked him, earning herself a smirk and a pair of onyx eyes that held a hint of mishieviousness. "You." simply replied Brolly as he claimed Aries' mouth. Quickly switching positions so that she was underneath him, Brolly began to lick in between her shoulder blades where he had bitten her. Moaning underneath him, Aries tilted her head to give him better access. "Fine with me." she grinned as she ran her hands through his hair. Running his tongue all over her body, Brolly's hand trailed up and down her body as she writhed under him. Teasing her slowly and enjoying the sounds that she emitted, Brolly kissed her passionately. Reclaiming her lips and licking her bottom lip in the process. Opening her mouth, Aries more than eagerly accepted Brolly's dominating tongue as she sucked on it. As Brolly's hands snaked up her sides, his tongue traced a path from her chin to her shoulder where her bite mark was. Aries was about to ask him about it when she heard something knocking on her door. Growling, she pushed Brolly off of her and got up. Putting on Brolly's t-shirt that was too big for her, she swept her hair into a ponytail as she stormed down the stairs and headed towards the front door. Opening the door, she came face to face with Vegeta and Bulma. Wiping the angered look off of her face, Aries smiled as Bulma spoke. "Hey Aries," she began, "Your mother called me and I didn't know if you were advised about the situation yet, and seeing how we were just at Goku's place, we decided to drop in. We aren't interrupting something are we?" Blushing, Aries shook her head profusely. "No, not really." she replied, trying not to laugh. She was about to say something when she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist. Startled, she looked up to see black eyes. Face scrunching, she stuck her tongue out at Brolly as she looked back at Vegeta and Bulma. "Wanna come in then?" she asked. Giggling, Bulma walked inside, followed by Vegeta. Grabbing Aries' ass as she closed the door, Brolly smirked as he chastely kissed her. Breaking away from the kiss, Aries told them that she was going to go get dressed and be right back. "Hn." was the only word that Vegeta spoke. Sitting on the couch clad only in his jeans, Brolly looked at Vegeta. "Brat.." Vegeta started as he eyed him. "Vegeta." smoothly replied Brolly. Snorting, Vegeta gestured to the where Aries' room was. "Explain." he stated coolly. Chuckling, Brolly shook his head as he said, "Why? You know what happened. So I don't see the reason why I should bother clarifying the situation." Blinking, Vegeta smirked as he nodded his head. "True, but you do realize what Radditz will do if he finds out." "Yes, and I will fight him. And I won't lose. I can promise you that." Brolly answered as he stood up abruptly. The corners of his mouth raised as Vegeta tried to hold back a laugh. "Would you two knock it off?" wondered Bulma as she eyed them both. Whipping around to face her, Vegeta growled under his breath as she walked towards him. Encircling his arms around her, Vegeta kept a wary eye on Brolly. Racing down the stairs in a red tank top and a pair of black baggy pants, Aries stopped in front of Brolly. Raising a curious eyebrow, she turned around to look at Vegeta. Shrugging, she turned her attention to Bulma. "So... what did you need to talk about? All my mom told me was that they're going to be gone for another week." spoke Aries as she tied her hair into a high ponytail. "Well, let's just say someone made a wish and there's a new Vegetasei. And that's where your parents are now. Nappa's leaving soon enough Brolly, so you might be leaving with him as well. And as for you Aries, we're bringing you along with us. Your mother asked me this before she left." explained Bulma. Looking at her in shock, Aries' eyes widened as she stuttered to reply. "Then how come I wasn't notified of this?" she demanded in a serious tone. "Because something happened with the wish that was made and now it is up to us to fix that problem. We've already formed a plan and right now it has to be put into action. You're the main part of this plan Aries. And we need you right now." Bulma told her in a serious tone of her own. Blinking, Aries growled as she replied, "And what is it that I'm supposed to do?" "That's what I'm here to explain to you. But first, pack a few things, we have to leave now. The faster we get there the better. I'll explain everything once we are onboard the ship. Until then, I can't answer anything and I know it's a piss off." answered Bulma as she calmly looked at Aries. Expecting her to lash out and demand an answer. But surprisingly, Aries nodded and headed back towards her room. "Be right back again then." she shouted over the railing as she dashed up to her room. Emerging with a bag full of the things she needed, like clothes, her music, cd player, more music, hair brush, laptop, and more cd's. Facing Brolly, Vegeta said in a low tone that was almost inaudible, "You are the warrior that is to protect her. If you fail to do so, I will personally kill you." Grunting as a reply, Brolly gathered his things and left. "Where's Brolly?" asked Aries as she looked into the living room. "He has to go pack as well, in the meantime come on. You'll meet up with him on the ship." grinned Bulma as all three of them left the house. /So much for a good weekend./ she thought to herself. Onboard the ship, Aries was given the full tour of it, and where her quarters were. Lucky enough for her, Brolly's were right in front on hers. Sighing as she flopped backwards onto her bed, she revised in her head what Bulma had just told her. "Some plan... I still don't get why I'm in it..." she mumbled to herself aloud. Unaware, that a figure was lurking in the shadows and watching her. Hearing a sharp intake of breath, Aries quickly sat up. Instinctively looking around for the noise, she looked into the direction where it came from. "Who's there?" she asked in a shielded tone. Stepping into the light, a large muscular guy emerged. Black hair and onyx eyes. Sighing in relief, Aries stood up and walked towards the figure. Wrapping her arms around the figures neck, she whispered into his ear, "Still hungry?" Smirking, the figure growled in reply as he lifted her up and placed her gently on her bed. "So.... why you sneaking into my room?" she asked as she removed his clothes except his boxers. "Cause I'm supposed to be guarding you." he replied. "Brolly... if you're gonna guard me, do it while screwing my brains out." she grinned evilly as she kissed him passionately. Chuckling as they pulled apart for air, Brolly pulled Aries towards him. Rolling them over so that she was under him, he began to lick the skin between her shoulder and her neck seductively. Moaning, Aries tilted her head to the side as he started nibbling on the bite mark he had given her earlier. Both arms on the sides of her small waist, he lifted her shirt until it reached just below her breasts. Leaving her neck for her stomach, his tongue encircled her belly button as he make a trail of wet kisses. Moving back forwards, he reclaimed her lips in a passionate lock. He was about to discard her shirt when he heard someone cough. Whipping around with a glare, he noticed that it was Trunks. "When you're done having your fun with Aries, she's to go see my father in the gravity chamber." spoke Trunks in a neutral tone. Smirk evident on his face. Laughing, Aries sat up. "Fine Trunks. And after you finish your lame attempt at fucking my cousin, you might wanna just try being her bitch. Seeing as it's what your so good at!" teased Aries as an evil smirk took over her usually playful smile. Jaw dropping, Trunks blushed a crimson red as he tried to make a come back. Chuckling, Brolly fell off the bed. Looking down at him, Aries screamed as he pulled her down with him. When she looked back up to where Trunks was, he was still stumbling to reply until he huffily gave up and stormed out of the room. Curling up on his chest, Aries groaned as she stood up. "Geta better have a good reason for calling me down or I'm gonna bitch at him." She growled as she straightened her clothes. After her little rendez-vous with Vegeta, Aries went back into her room to find it bereft. Groaning, she stripped down and walked into the large white bathroom. Filling the bathtub, she quickly slipped in. Sighing, she sank lower into the tub and began to relax. Vegeta had explained more thoroughly what her part in the plan was to be. And she was going to need training for it. So the next morning until when they arrived at Vegetasei, she would be training. "Ouch.." Aries muttered under her breath as she hit her elbow on the side of the tub. Letting her thoughts take over, she almost fell asleep when she felt a pair of hands encircle her and pick her up. Eyes opening wide, she scowled when she noticed it was Brolly. "Thanx ever so much for scaring me." she said as she stuck her tongue out at him. Chuckling, Brolly felt her lean closer into his chest. Draining the tub and carrying her towards her bed, he ki dried her then slipped her under the black satin sheets. Shedding his own clothes until he was clad only in his black silk boxers, he lay down beside her. Pulling her until her back was against his chest and both arms encircling her, he let sleep claim his tired body. The following morning, Aries woke up groggily to an alarm going off. Groaning, she reached for the source of the noise. Finding it, her hand 'hit' the device. Sitting up and wiping the sleep out of her eyes, she noticed the empty spot in her bed. Looking at the end table next to her, she saw a note. Picking it up and reading it, she laughed. It was a note from Brolly saying he was training in the gravity room and that he didn't want to wake her up. So he had set the alarm for her. Taking a quick shower and changing into proper attire to train in, she made her way towards the gravity room. Seeing a stray ki blast heading her way, Aries knocked it away. Glaring at the person whom it had come from, she saw a cowering Goten. "Umm.... sorry Aries." he gulped as he hid behind Goku. Shaking her head, she threw her own ki blast at Goten then went in search of Vegeta. Finding him with both Brolly and Trunks, she jumped out of the way as Trunks was sent flying at her. Tripping him, she padded over to Vegeta. "So.... what this morning?" she asked him as she cracked her knuckles. "Hn... basics." replied Vegeta. Cocking her head to the side, Aries looked at him funnily. Shrugging, she did a few stretches then fell into a routine she had been doing for a few years. "Enough warm ups. Let's see what you can do." laughed Trunks as he dodged an attack from Brolly. Whipping around to face him, Aries charged at him. Round house kicking him in the jaw, she quickly flipped backwards. Raising her feet, she captured Trunks neck between her legs. Twisting her body, she flipped him and sent him twirling to the ground. Landing in her fighting stance she grinned. "Come on, you gonna let a girl like me do that to you?" she teased. Laughing, Brolly pointed to a fuming Trunks. Brushing himself off, Trunks rushed her. Punching her in the face, he tripped her to the ground. "Oof!" she groaned as she rubbed her sore butt. Standing back up, she tackled Trunks. Straddling his chest she repeatedly punched him in the face. Then quickly charging a fireball in her hands, she exploded it in his face. Smirking, she flipped off of him and stood beside Brolly. "He's a fun toy Brolly. You should share more often." she commented as an impish grin formed on her almost angelic features. Laughing, Brolly walked towards her. "Yes he is." He replied with a smirk. Cutting into their conversation, Vegeta said, "Brat, you'll have to do better than that to take down an enemy." Whipping around to face him, Aries grin was replaced by her tongue sticking out. Blowing a wet raspberry at him, she put her hands on her hips. "I'm not THAT blonde 'Geta. Sides, I know I'll have to do better than that. Which I can, and intend to do, but at the moment I just feeling like toying around with Trunks." She smirked as she spoke in a teasing tone. Poking Trunks with her foot, she sat down on his chest and mussed up his purple locks. Laughing as he tried to push her off of him, she poked him in the forehead. "I don't think so Trunks-kun." She whispered into his ear. Shivering unconsciously, Trunks growled in reply, "Get off of me now Aries or you'll regret it." Mocking him, she put her hand over her mouth. "You wouldn't! Oh, how could you? I'm so afraid. I'm going to tell Vegeta on you." She mocked. Bursting into a fit of giggles she rolled off of him. Standing up and brushing himself off, Trunks excused himself and stalked out of the gravity chamber with a blush on his scowling face. Chuckling, Brolly helped her up. In the background, Vegeta's scowl turned slightly into a little grin. After a few hours worth of training, Aries showered up and changed into a black miniskirt with slits on both sides that went up to her thighs, and a red tube top that had straps crisscrossing around her waist. Leaving her hair down in a jumble of curls, she headed towards the medical bay to get a few cuts checked out. After having one of the medics care for her side where she had been slashed, she quickly exited the bay and walked into the cafeteria where the others on the ship were situated. Greeting her, Brolly encircled her waist with his arms as he kissed her on the forehead. "Hey." He whispered into her ear. Smiling, Aries wrapped her arms around his neck. Looking up at him she grinned. "So what'd I miss?" she asked him as she pulled away. Shrugging, Brolly led her over to a table with the others. Taking a seat, Aries laughed as he took the seat next to her. "What's so funny?" asked Brolly as he looked at her with a funny look. Pointing behind him, Brolly turned around to see Trunks busily flirting with Pan. Chuckling, Brolly flashed a knowing smile directed at Trunks, who in return blushed. Smirking, Aries began to eat her lunch.  
  
A few days had passed and the ship had finally landed on planet Vegeta. Gathering her things, Aries checked to make sure she had everything. "Mind explaining to me why I'm here again?" Aries murmured to Brolly who was bent over putting a few of his items into a black duffel bag. Shrugging, he grunted his reply, "To save the planet I guess. I don't really know. All I do know and can tell you is that I'm supposed to protect you and I'm going to be briefed shortly about the situation and the roles we play in it." Nodding her head, Aries laughed as he lost his balance and fell over. Frowning, Brolly soon smirked as he pulled her down with him. Laughing even harder as he began to tickle her, Aries tried to squirm away from him. "Quit tickling me! You know it's the one thing I can't help." She gasped out between laughs. Smirking, Brolly only continued his torture until he kissed her. Sighing, Aries began kissing him back as she snaked her arms around his neck. Encircling her waist with his arms, Brolly drew her closer. Drawing her in for another kiss, Brolly grinned inwardly. Pulling away from him, Aries lent her head against his chest. "When are we supposed to unload?" she asked him curiously. Kissing her on the forehead, Brolly shrugged.  
  
"I'd have to ask Bulma or Vegeta about that one." He replied.  
  
Walking into a dimly lit room, Aries was quick to learn her surroundings. "This place gives me the shivers." Murmured Aries, as she stood closer to Brolly. Looking at her funnily, Brolly soon nodded. "It's not a place many know about, and those that do are old geezers that seem to plot everything without other peoples consent." Replied Brolly as he wrapped a comforting arm around her waist. Pulling her closer, they continued to walk around the room until the person they were awaiting arrived. "So glad you could come." Greeted an elderly man. He had a tuft of gray hair on his head and was clothed in a black robe with a gold sash. On his robe was a blue crest with the Royal House of Vegeta insignia on it. Looking at the old man warily, Aries cocked her head to the side. "You seem familiar. How?" she asked him. Blinking, the man gave her his full attention. "But my dear, do you not remember any of your dreams? I guided you through your many paths and helped you with your inner turmoil. That is how I seem familiar to you child." He calmly replied. Nodding, Aries shrugged. "I try not to remember things I do not wish to recollect." She shuddered in response as she unconsciously lent against Brolly to regain her balance and thoughts.  
  
"That guy gave me the creeps." Aries whispered to Brolly as they entered her room. "He may be creepy, but he does know a lot. But I have a feeling he's not telling us something." Frowned Brolly as he took off his shoes and lay down on her bed. "I'm not the only one then." Sighed Aries in relief as she lay next to him. Shaking his head, Brolly drew Aries closer towards him and draped a hand lazily across her waist. Falling asleep on Brolly before she could here what he said, all she felt was his slight kiss on her temple and a murmur of some sorts.  
  
Weeks had passed by somewhat quickly for Aries as she trained for the necessary hours with her sensei's, learning and practicing new techniques to improve her skills, she was proclaimed a good fighter and a talented pupil. Accepting the praise jovially, she kept on attempting to reach new levels in her training. Once having done so, she became more acutely aware of her surroundings. Meetings were being held to discuss the issues that had to be avoided and the conflicts needed to be resolved, and small parties including diplomats and other such royalty and those of high positions in politics alike joined in on the festivities to meet their savior. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ character though I must admit it'd be amusing to live with a bunch of saiyans.*smiles innocently* can't imagine what I'd do with all those hotties.any who, read and review please!  
  
Still attending her training sessions with Vegeta, Aries soon began to spend even less time with Brolly. Always ending up with a foul mood because of her schedule, Aries took it out on whoever she was training with. Today however, she was submissively warned to clean up her attitude before her meeting with the elders. Still being timorous by the elders, Aries hoped to Kami that Brolly would be there so she wouldn't have to fret as much as she did at their last conference. Dressed appropriately for when some one would come to collect her to escort her to the war room, Aries looked at her ensemble and frowned. Wearing a long black dress that had a halter neck and had two large slits on both sides of her legs riding up to mid-thigh, Aries first instincts were to change into a pair of low riding jeans and a red halter top. Luck not being on her side, she heard a faint knock on her door. Sighing, Aries blew her bangs out of her face. Padding across the plush carpet towards the entrance of her room, she opened the door to face Brolly. Blinking at first in surprise, a grin soon spread across her features. Throwing her arms around his thick corded neck, Aries kisses Brolly soundly on the lips. Chuckling, Brolly held onto Aries. Returning the kiss, he then deposited her back onto the ground. "Missed you." She murmured into his chest as she held onto him. Grunting in reply, Brolly ushered her out of her room and down the main hallway. Being her guardian for the time being, he walked with her towards the war room where the conference was to be held. Pausing in front of two large oak doors, Aries looked at either side and frowned at the two saiyans guarding the doors who were regarding her funnily. Opening both doors, the guards watched both Aries and Brolly enter the room before shutting the doors soundlessly behind them. Standing stalk still as everyone in the room hushed to a silence and watched the two of them, Aries felt unsure of herself. Being told to have a seat, Aries bowed her head and did as told. Looking up every now and then at Brolly, she met a stone wall that she couldn't get any expression out of. Sighing, Aries listened to the elders ramble on about what she had to do and what was needed of her. Nodding her head, Aries frowned when the eldest of the elders told her she would need great strength and many allies to win the battle. "Why are you telling me this now? I know that it's going to take a lot of effort to pull this thing off and destroy what you all think is a threat. But why am I the chosen one?" Every time she had questioned someone involved with in the secret war why she was the one chosen to lead, every one gave her a blank stare and either walked off or went back to their previous tasks. All looking at something else but her, Aries temper rose. Receiving a warning look from Brolly and Vegeta, Aries ignored them as she repeated her question. "Is any one going to tell me or is this some menial thing that I have to discover on my own?" she growled out through clenched teeth. The elder sitting directly in front of her glared at her. "Shut up brat! This nonsense is not necessary so quit while you are ahead. It seems we are past introductions and I see no need why I should have to explain such tasks to someone of your stature. Why you're just a female!" he exclaimed as he stood up. Pissed off at him, Aries stood up as well and while doing so, knocked her chair backwards onto the floor. Glaring at him, Aries smirked. "Well if you think so highly of females I can see why you've never had a mate before. Which furthers my theory of you having your head shoved so far up your ass you continue to judge others by their sex instead of their power and potential." She replied. Storming out of the room, Aries held back a fit of laughter as the sound of outraged elders faded behind her. Ignoring Brolly and Vegeta who followed suite behind her, Aries ran all the way back to her room. Being sure to lock the door behind her, she quickly shed her clothes and headed into the washroom. Disregarding the sound of someone's fist upon her door, Aries turned on the hot water and hopped into the shower. Emerging a while after and having calmed down her nerves, she towel dried herself then changed into a pair of low riding jeans and a black tank top. Emerging from the bathroom in the midst of tying her hair, Aries stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Brolly sitting on her bed glaring at her. Shrugging him off, Aries finished tying her hair then went in search of her favorite pair of sneakers. "You shouldn't have made that little outburst." Said Brolly to break the silence between the two of them. Whipping around, Aries glared at him and flipped him her middle finger. "Like I give a shit what I should have said or not. I for one thought you would have been thinking along the same lines as me. Guess not after all." She growled out at him. Getting up off of the bed and walking towards her, Brolly frowned down at her as he crossed her arms across his broad chest. "Whether I think the same or not has nothing to do with it. You need to control your temper and at the very least know when to shut up." He muttered through clenched teeth. Glaring daggers at him, Aries threw a punch at him. Catching her fist in his right hand, Brolly spun Aries around in a circle and wrapped his arms around her waist with both arms stuck to her sides. Mutter a few choice words, Aries started squirming but to no avail. Brolly didn't let up on his grip as he whispered into her ear, "Now calm down before you get yourself into more shit." He warned her. Blowing her bangs out of her face, Aries took in a deep breath. "Alright then, so to sum up the bullshit you're trying to feed me, I should shut up and not voice my opinion or ask any thing because I'm a weak woman who has no values on this god forsaken mud ball of a planet." Hissed Aries as her anger rose. Tightening his hold on her, Brolly bit back, "Quit putting words in my mouth woman!" Growling, Brolly threw Aries onto her bed. Stalking towards her, he climbed onto the bed and as she began to squirm to attempt to get out of his grasp, Brolly took hold of both of her wrists and held onto then with his left hand above her head. Looking straight into his onyx eyes, Aries glared at him. "Don't ever call me woman again." She snapped at him. Giving her a look that said made me, Brolly shut up her next smart remark by kissing her fervently. 


End file.
